


War

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Other, Rape/Non-con References, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks about his place in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago, a couple years ago. It is rather dark. I found it easy to write with Draco's voice, it was interesting getting inside his mind and see it's conflicts. He is a very conflicted character, his actions and feelings are mixed up. 
> 
> This work is not for the squeamish. It deals with dark elements and violence. You have been warned.

Draco Malfoy walked down the steps in silence. There was no reason to feel any kind of happiness or even sadness. As it was, the world was painted in grim colors. And Draco being left in the midst of it all, feeling empty and lost. He had a mission; given to him by Lord Voldemort himself. At first, he thought that he would be able to complete with grace and excellence, assuring him status besides the Dark Lord. Never in his life, had it been this difficult. It felt easier to sneak Death Eaters inside Hogwarts than killing Dumbledore. Why? Sneaking Death Eaters meant just that, sneaking people, no guilt or conscience about it. But killing Dumbledore? That was taking a life. He thought it would be easy to take it away, sure Dumbledore was powerful, but he was human. So he must have a weakness. Even so, it didn’t stop the nagging feeling of being dirty and guilty of something in his chest. The first attempt, he almost felt relieved that Dumbledore was still alive. By the second, he finally accepted that he didn’t want to kill anyone or become a Death Eater. Killing people; it felt wrong and disgusting. He had been so naïve and immature. Now he knew better. It didn’t change a thing though. He still had a mission to finish and a man to kill.

“Weasley.” He sneered, making his way inside the basement. Grey, cold eyes fixed on the naked, lean body chained to the wall. Weasly, was for all intents and purpose naked, wrists cuffed and chained to the high ceiling, feet cuffed as well and kept spread and chained to the floor. His complexion was sickly pale, bones sticking out from lack of nourishment; he also spotted bruise marks from beatings and various hexes and curses. “Malfoy.” Weasley rasped out, head lifting up. Blue, tortured eyes looking at him with hatred and disillusion. “Still not ready to talk?” The young Malfoy heir walked up in front of his counterpart. He raised a hand to touch Weasley’s chin. “Are you going to torture me? Or better yet, rape me like your father?” Weasley spat.

“My father sent me here in hopes that I would be able to get you to speak. Apparently,” Draco raised his chin, scrutinizing the Weasley. “you don’t appreciate my presence here. Trust me, it could be worse. It could be Dark Lord raping you and not my father. I wonder,” He smirked. “how your beloved best friend react to that?” Weasley growled, turning his face away, not desiring the touch of a Malfoy. “He doesn’t care much about you, does he? I mean, he hasn’t come to rescue you, has he?” Weasley smiled weakly. Draco infuriated, smacked Weasley on the face. “You insolent-! What are you hiding? What is it that you are not telling me about Potter?!” He got up close in Weasley’s face. He was sure of it. Weasley knew something and wasn’t telling. Not like he was telling much. But his smile- Merlin, his smile! It had to mean something.

“I’m not telling you a damn thing, Malfoy. For all I care you can go suck You-Know-Who’s bollocks!” That little piece of shit! Draco cursed and once more smacked Weasley across the face. How dare he? How could he not see what was happening in front of his eyes? The Dark Lord was slowly overtaking the magic world. The only way to save one’s arse was to follow him. There was no way to defeat him. Harry Potter was a mere fake and wasn’t strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. Yet, people still believed in him. Draco didn’t. He didn’t believe in fantasies but the cruel harsh reality. “I hate you.” He said softly. “I hate you.” He started to chant, throwing a punch at Weasley’s gut. “I hate you.” Tears started to prickle in his eyes, one more punch to the gut, and a swift kick to his knees. “I hate you!” By now the tears were rolling down his face. Weasley said nothing, taking every kick, punch and smack with pride, his face twisted in pain and agony.

“Draco!” He heard his father call for him from the top of the stairs that lead to the basement. “Yes father?” There was sarcasm in his words. Lucius Malfoy didn’t take that lightly. “Watch your mouth and get out of here. I believe I have business to discuss with young Mr. Weasley.” was Lucius’ curt reply as he strode down the stairs with grace. Draco didn’t pay much attention to his father’s words. Instead, he absently stared at Weasley, the way his eyes grew wide and alert. The fear in them, the way his body quivered in anticipation, the ragged breathing.  
This was war. Draco thought without much effort. War meant causalities, rape and destruction. There was nothing happy about it. And he? He was at the center of it, a fighter. He had a mission, he had to accomplish it. It wasn’t pretty, but it was his duty as a fighter in the war. He didn’t want to fight. He felt too scared. For a second he wanted to believe in Harry Potter. To believe in a better tomorrow. But the young Malfoy heir knew better.

Silently, he moved away from Weasley, and his pleading eyes. “Please!” He heard Weasley cry out. He didn’t felt anger or sympathy for him. He was the enemy, and deserved the pain that his father was going to hand him. Yet, he could understand not wanting it, and believing in something. Weasley believed in Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy believed in reality and purebloods.  
Taking one last glance at his father and Weasley; he saw his father bending close to Weasley, breathing into his neck. Whispering words that made Weasley’s body tremble and eyes close in denial.

Draco walked away, deep in thought. Tonight he would do it. Finish Dumbledore once and for all. He just needed to find the old man. With a grim face and somber reality, Draco strode towards his destiny, his role as a future Death Eater.  
This was war; he was just doing his work as a pawn.


End file.
